


Good Morning, Sunshine

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, split tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Sam looks forward to sleeping in on his birthday, but Lucifer has other plans.





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A little birthday gift for my wonderful Sammy ♥

Sam was dreaming. It wasn’t the first time he had a wet dream, but they usually didn’t feel this intense. Lucifer’s touches felt so real, as if his nails actually scraped over his skin and sent spikes of arousal through his body. The first moan that left his body at the deliciously cool and demanding touch on his hips was almost soft, barely audible through his heavy breathing. Lucifer was unusually gentle with him, but it was a pleasant difference and Sam let his dream take control and overwhelm him. Kisses all over his body, teasing and almost cruel bites all down his chest and stomach - it was amazing and made him feel absolutely incredibly.

When Lucifer went even further, his lips brushing over Sam’s crotch and then even pulling his boxers down, Sam let out a cry of anticipation. He barely had time to adjust before the blond’s split tongue began working its magic on his hardening cock. This was a special threat that he rarely got and that always left him completely messed up. Sam didn’t even care that it was all just a dream, it felt like heaven how Lucifer’s tongue and mouth worked on him, coaxing whispered ‘oh god’s and ‘fuck’s.

The transition between dream and reality was nothing Sam realized at first. He was too lost in the heat spreading through his body, making his stomach tighten and his hands digging into the sheets to realize that this was actually happening and not just his imagination. Sam buried his hands in Lucifer’s hair when the blond went down on him more eagerly, causing him to moan out loud for the first time and bucking his hips from sheer pleasure. Lucifer chuckled, pressing his tongue into the slit of Sam’s cock before pulling back and pushing himself up a little.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he purred, which finally woke Sam up completely.

“L-Luci?” he muttered, confused and surprised, only to be met with a new wave of pleasure when the other leaned back down and took him in deeper than before. Sam threw his head back and let out a loud ‘oh fuck’ at this, grabbing Lucifer’s hair tighter.

Knowing that this was real and not a dream made Sam rock hard instantly. He felt almost helpless under the strength with which Lucifer held him down and sucked him off. His hands quickly lost their grip when Lucifer began bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, fully deep throating Sam and making his head spin - it didn’t take long before Sam’s hips began moving in sync with him.

Sam knew Lucifer was very talented with his mouth, but usually it was the other way around and Sam did this to him. On the few occasions that Lucifer had turned the tables, he had managed to turn Sam into a begging and moaning hot mess. It looked like he was about to do the exact same just now and Sam absolutely loved it. With the surprise of not dreaming and Lucifer’s intense efforts it didn’t take long before Sam lost it and came hard and deep in Lucifer’s throat, who made sure to swallow every last drop and milk Sam completely with his mouth.

He was still panting when Lucifer crawled up and laid down next to him. Sam’s heart was racing when they locked eyes, but the smile on his face was the most content possible. They paid there for minutes, just looking at each other and Sam slowly calming down. When Lucifer leaned forward, pressing a tender and gentle kiss on his mouth, Sam’s lips curled into a smile and he snuggled against him a little closer.

“Happy Birthday, Sam,” Lucifer murmured, pecking the corner of Sam’s mouth again and caressing his cheek.

“Best birthday ever,” Sam smiled.He didn’t even care that he couldn’t sleep in, this was so much better than sleeping anyway. Hopefully this could be a regular thing, Sam sure as hell loved being woken up like this.


End file.
